Greatsword
Toolset * Greatswords are listed under the bladed blueprint category of the item palette in the Toolset. Blade of Chult The slavers from the jungles of Chult often rely on underhanded techniques to keep their slaves in line. When a particularly difficult slave is caught attempting to escape, he will sometimes be kept in line by poisoning him, just enough to make him sick. The slavers then show the slave the antidote and force his cooperation. Most of these slavers allow their guards to carry weapons coated in the vile substance, for quick punishment or weakening an attacker. *Enhancement bonus: +1 *On-hit: Poison (1d2 constitution damage) (DC=14) *Required level: 10 Note: Requires Shadows of Undrentide. Blade of the Rashemi Like all greatswords from the Land of Berserkers, these weapons are massively built, and so durable that some have survived for thousands of years. These swords are notable for their effectiveness against spellcasters, and history records that the land's witch rulers expelled all known copies out of fear of their abilities. *Enhancement bonus: +2 *Spell resistance: 10 *Required level: 9 Gemsword All gemswords feature a prismatic blade that is fractured throughout, but still magically maintains its shape. Tales speak of a great crystal from which these weapons can be split, but the plane-traveling souls who relate these stories are often suffering from dementia, having lost their faculties while navigating dimensional barriers. *Damage bonus: +d6 electrical damage *Enhancement bonus: +3 *Required level: 14 Harbinger Kin +1 This weapon bears the mark of the dwarf Marrok, Master Blacksmith of Neverwinter's Shining Knight Arms and Armor. He forged it early in 1373 DR, to aid the heroes who sought to free his quarantined city from the virulent grasp of the so-called Wailing Death. *Damage bonus: +2 fire damage *Enhancement bonus: +1 *Required level: 6 Harbinger Kin +3 This weapon bears the mark of the dwarf Barun, a Master Blacksmith who worked from a makeshift forge in the Uthgardt village of Beorunna's Well. He forged it late in 1373 DR, to aid the war effort against a certain cult, who were then marching against the northern city of Neverwinter and the Lords' Alliance. *Damage bonus: +d6 fire damage *Enhancement bonus: +3 *Required level: 14 Harbinger Kin +8 The illithid brain known as Kwukgixrin sent its followers to scouring the Underdark for an artifact that it discovered when it absorbed the mind of a powerful human warrior. The warrior had hidden the sword when he realized that he was too wounded to survive another attack from the illithid thralls. Before the illithid thralls could find the sword, the warrior’s twin brother discovered it. The twin was in strong health and he made short work of the thralls and many illithids before leaving the Underdark. *Damage bonus: +2d6 fire damage *Enhancement bonus: +8 *Required level: 23 Note: Requires Hordes of the Underdark. Shining Light of Lathander The church of Lathander is a wealthy institution, and makes no secret of its affinity for adventurers. In their eyes, these people dare to bring light to the forgotten and secret places, and therefore they will always find safe haven in a house of the Morninglord. On occasion the church will grant a boon to a particularly favorable person, a weapon that will serve to light the dark paths ahead. *Cast spell: searing light (1 time per day) *Enhancement bonus: +2 *Light: normal (orange) *Required level: 11 The Dagger of Chaos This dagger was a gift from Targus, God of War, to Serreg of Neverwinter. It originally allowed its wielder to polymorph into many forms, but the magic gradually decayed and now it is the blade itself that polymorphs, from time to time, over the eons. It currently takes the shape of a greatsword and will likely remain as such for many years to come. *Enhancement bonus: +2 *On-hit: confusion (DC=14) (50% / 2 rounds) *Regeneration: vampiric +3 *Required level: 14 Vermin's Bane Forged by deep gnome craftsmen of the Underdark, blades of this sort were thought lost until a specimen was recently seen in the company of Finihan's Raiders, a group of casual adventurers. That sword, Vermin's Bane, traveled widely as a result, and was last reported as having been stolen in a caravan raid north of Luskan. *Enhancement bonus: +1 *Enhancement bonus: +4 versus vermin *Required level: 8